Nicole's out of computer experience
by smx underground
Summary: Takes place after 151 star gazing sally asks Rico A favor Warnig:AU third genre romance Parings Inside
1. Chapter 1

A/n: wow you know I join this web site to publish sonic fics but I only did meet the underground, which is honestly going down the tube so ill, delete it and replace it with this. Takes place after "stargazing" in sonic the hedgehog Archie series **SON/SAL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK **Manic/Amy Julie/ Knuckles Tails? **NO I DO NOT DO GAY FICS SO DON'T EVEN GIVE ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT.** So give me a suggestion of who tails should be paired up with. This is AU so this only includes a mix of SU with Archie.

Princess Sally was lying on the grass thinking about what Nicole said a few moments ago

(Flash back)

_" I Realized How lucky you are sally . Sometimes I want to live the way you do…" Nicole said but the voice was coming from a mobian not a computer _

_(End flashback)_

Sally was so deep in thought she didn't hear footsteps " Hello Princess " a red hedgehog said it was Rico an agent of Queen Aleena, Sonics mother. Rico had been sent from southern Mobius to keep an eye on sonic and fight with him of course only Sally Knew this back-story. "Huh? Oh. Hello Rico what are you doing here Its 3 in the morning " " I come here to make sure that the Ring Generator is working properly " " And I just come here for the fresh air " a voice said, it came from a hand-held computer it was Spike Rico's little virtual- being in his computer. "You don't even breathe, " Rico said "so?"

This gave Sally An Idea " Rico, can you do me a favor" " Sure Sal " then sally told him about that night.

"So let me get it strait you want me to enhance Nicole's simulation to make her real? Sal, what you want me to do could take months on end without help and even if I did get help It would take a while " Rico said "well how much help do you need "sally asked " I need help from so many people but I think I can pull it off with just the help of Tails And Manic.

A/N: First of all **I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU SAY ALL FLAMES CAN AND WILL BE DELETED.** Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

A\n: No reviews I feel so unloved (hides in corner) J/K anyway I hope you like this I hope.

"So why are we doing this " Tails asked. "Do you have any other plans?" Rico said "Well Actually I have a date with Amy " Manic said "she finally said 'yes '" "It was either a pity date or a restraining order " Tails and Rico burst out laughing, " Amy was actually going to file a restraining order? " Rico asked " yes but she agreed to a date if I stopped trying to hard".

After that conversation the trio went to work Manic was working on a machine while Tails and Rico were working on a program Hours Passed It was almost evening "Okay now all we need to do is make sure that this program is compatible to Nicole.

A/n that was short I need more reviews please R&R then review


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: thanks to my only reviewer. On with the story

Rico was walking to castle acorn. He finally reached it " For you and me " two voices sang. Then Rico saw Sonic run out of there. "So Sonic and you had an exchange of ideas ", Rico said "I don't know " sally said. " I just wanted to have Nicole so we can see if our program is compatible with her simulation" " Okay". So with that Rico ran out of there. Sally decided to take a walk to the park and she sat on a bench " What's the matter Sally " a voice said sally looked to see it was Amy " Oh hi Amy I was just thinking about some things " sally said " Sonic Huh?" " I'm surprise you even care your within his species" " yeah I am younger than him" " not that young " " Hey if you weren't here I'd be on him" "you know people are starting to think that you two would make a better couple than us"

" Other people think Mina is right for him " " Why do you even care about me I was your main obstacle in Getting Sonic " " because we are friends " " Why do we sound like a soap opera " " I don't know " " anyway I don't think I'm right for him anymore with me being the princess and him just being Sonic" " you know he is technically a prince" an other voice said " hi Sonia" Amy said " So Sally having issues with my brother" "yes I don't even know what to do " " Sally you should know that Sonic loves you and he will do any thing for you I mean how many times has he saved you from certain doom , people can think what they want about you, you as long as you live you are made for each other." "I don't know…"

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there done that

_Who'd'ya think your kiddin'_

_He's the earth and haven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl you can't conceal it _

_We know you're thinking of _

No chance no way

I won't say ,oh,no

_You swoon you sigh_

_Why deny it uh, oh_

It's too cliché

I wont say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned it lesson

It fells so good when you start out

My heart is screaming get a grip girl

Unless you're dieing to cry your heart

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby were not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling _

_Face it like a grown-up_

_You are gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad _

No chance, any way

I won't say it oh, no

_Give up give in _

_Check the grin your in love _

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

_Your doing flips read our lips _

_You're in love _

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get of my case

I wont say it

_Girl, don't be proud _

_It ok you're in love _

At least out loud I wont say in love

" Thanks guys " sally said

A/n: that the end of this chapter Flames allowed


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: here is another chapter **PLEASE REVIEW **

Rico tails and Manic had just gotten to the hut where they were working on the program " Okay Nicole I am going to connect you to Spike and I want you to copy your simulation file and send it to Spike for analyzing to make sure it is compatible with our program." After a while spike got all the data "I got most of the program except for the mobian form it is under major security, " Spike said

"Hmm, Nicole try running the simulation spike scan the form" Rico said

Nicole ran the simulation there were lights and then when it died down the computer screen was blank and there stood a beautiful lynx (call it what ever you want I'm saying that she is a lynx) with long, black hair wit assorted beads in it wearing a lavender gown.

"Wow, she looks different than what I imagined" Tails said

" This is pretty much of what I imagined "Rico said

"Well you've been talking with princess, we've never even found out until this morning" Tails said

" Well, there is only one problem, we don't have enough power to run the program and we don't even have a scanner or something for her to come in" Manic said

" Well you're the mechanic, you suggested it, get to work on it. Spike, run a search of chaos emeralds. Do what whatever you want Nicole don't draw attention to your self I gotta talk to Sonic." Rico said

Later in the park, Sonic was playing his guitar "ah There is nothing more relaxing than jamming on the guitar" then Rico came " Hey Sonic" Rico said "feel like going on a mission" "Right now" Sonic asked " well once spike finds a chaos emerald" "Okay what's the mission" then Rico told them about the Project .

A/N : my updates will be getting slower school, homework, other stuff. So please give me some time


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's a miracle I'm up dating this might be the final chapter but don't despair the sequel is in the works.

After Spike found an emerald in the mountains Rico, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia went to find it. After they found the Chaos Emerald they found that they were under Robotnik's attack "Man Eggman never misses a beat does he" Rico said and with that they got out their instruments and started blasting until a SWAT-bot got them with a taser and they all fainted. When they woke up they found that the emerald was still their " that's strange, I thought he would be after the emerald for sure." So they went home.

At Megalopolis Eggman was about to use his cloning machine (ha! Didn't see that coming did you?) So he started the first clone was of Sonic and since Eggman made it so that the clones would be different than their original counter parts this one was totally evil

Back at knothole Sonic, Sally, Tails, Rico, and Manic were about to start with the project. Rico connected Nicole to a computer and ran the program. The computer was working when at the scannernicole stood alive and fell ot the machine …

A\N: ther is another chapter


End file.
